1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for editing images.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a display ratio of an image is not consistent with an aspect ratio of the display screen, the display screen will not display the entire image according to the display ratio of the image. So, the user must adjust or edit images for better viewing.
In the related art, there are two manners for adjusting or editing a image. The first manner is for compressing the image until the display ratio of the image is consistent with the aspect ratio of the display screen, thereafter the display screen will display the full image, however, the compression results in a distorted image. The second manner is to crop the image. When the display ratio of the image is greater than the aspect ratio of the display screen, the display screen will zoom in/out on the image until the width of the image is equal to the display screen, and then crop the portion of the image beyond the top and bottom of the display area of the screen. When the display ratio of the image is less than the aspect ratio of the display screen, the display screen will zoom in/out on the image until the height of the image is equal to the display screen, and then crop the portion of the image beyond the sides of the display area of the screen. Although cropping will not result in image distortion, it is an indiscriminate method and may result in losing desired portions of the image such as persons at the edges of a group photo.
Therefore, what is needed is a display device and a method for discriminate cropping of images.